Enredos de un Slytherin novicio
by Francis B
Summary: Scorpius creía saber todo sobre su nueva escuela, había estado acosando a sus padres con preguntas sobre esta las semanas anteriores al primer día de clases, pero parecía que ellos no le habían contado todo. Solo esperaba estar preparado para lo que se le venía encima y puede que un poco de ayuda no le viniese mal.
1. La llegada al colegio

.

Saludos a todos, les traigo un pequeño fic sobre las andanzas de un pequeño Slytherin en su escuela, espero que les guste y me de sugerencias si creen que las necesito. Sin mas, espero que lo disfruten.

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling (salvo obvias excepciones), yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**CAPITULO 1:**_

_**La llegada al colegio**_

.

Para cuando el tren por fin aminoro la marcha, ya casi todos los estudiantes estaban descargando sus baúles del porta equipajes. Él sin embargo no se había molestado en subir el suyo, no tenía la fuerza ni las habilidades mágicas como para eso, así que simplemente lo había dejado estar en el suelo, justo debajo de la jaula en la que transportaba a su hermosa lechuza blanca. Nadie se había quejado por aquello, pues para empezar no había nadie en su compartimiento, estaba solo como ostra y el estómago le gruñía horrores. Su padre le había comentado que siempre recorría por los pasillos una señora que vendía golosinas durante el trayecto, pero tal vez este año se había ausentado, pues por su compartimiento no se apareció la susodicha jamás. Así que esperaba que el dichoso banquete empezara pronto, pues no pretendía desmayarse de hambre frente a todo el estudiantado en su primera noche, eso no sería muy elegante y él se consideraba elegante.

Espero a que la muchedumbre se diluyese para poder salir arrastrando su baúl y jaula, recorrió el pasillo con esfuerzo y casi soltó una palabrota al ver la escalerilla por donde tendría que bajar el equipaje y sin ayuda. Pero como no deseaba que lo olvidasen en el andén, se propuso bajarlo como pudiera. El pesado equipaje retumbo ante cada escalón que bajaba a base de caídas y la lechuza, que convenientemente había bajado primero, chillaba ante cada retumbar. Finalmente el baúl estuvo en el suelo y justo a tiempo, pues los estudiantes se alejaban ya rumbo a una especie de parada para carruajes.

- ¡Espérenme! – grito el niño, pero no pareció que le escuchasen – ¡Espérenme por favor!

Pero por más que jalaba el baúl con todas sus fuerzas, no podía alcanzarlos. Se sintió cada vez más desesperado, casi pensaba que lo dejarían solo y entonces jamás llegaría al colegio, lo expulsarían antes de siquiera entrar en él y sus padres se decepcionarían mucho; ya podía vislumbrar la cara de tristeza que pondría su madre y la expresión de desilusión de su padre.

- ¡Niño! – escucho a sus espaldas - ¡Oye niño, el de cabello rubio!

El chiquillo se volvió y pudo ver a un sujeto gigantesco acercársele, temió un momento por su vida, pues el tipo parecía capaz de aplastarlo de un pisotón.

- Niño, ¿eres de primero?

- Y..yo

- ¿Eres o no de primero?

- S..si señor

- Mmm, ¡¿pues qué esperas?, los botes están por allá! – dijo señalado con su enorme brazo a lejos.

El chiquillo se giró para ver hacia donde le habían señalado y vio que en efecto se veían unos cuantos botes sobre el agua, así como un nutrido grupo de niños de su edad. Supuso que aquello debía ser solo para los de primero y en secreto agradeció que no lo hubiesen dejado. Halo con dificultad el pesado equipaje y se dirigió hacia al lugar, pero antes de poder avanzar mucho, el hombretón le arrebato el baúl y le entrego la jaula del pájaro, mientras se cargaba bajo el hombro el baúl cual si fuera un pequeña cajita. El chiquillo se le quedo mirando unos segundos con la boca abierta y tuvo que abofetearse mentalmente por su falta de finura.

- Este…gracias – balbuceo.

**0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0**

El camino en los botes le pareció maravilloso, era como ver una de las pinturas mágicas que colgaba de las paredes de su casa y donde los dragones volaban sobre un castillo antiguo, solo que era él quien se acercaba al edificio y no uno de esos esplendidos reptiles alados.

Una vez que los botes fueron amarrados en el mulle bajo el castillo, los guiaron a través de numerosos pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar a una enorme puerta de doble hoja detrás de la cual se adentró la señora que les había recibido. Según ella estaban por empezar la selección de casas y el tan ansiado (al menos para él) banquete de bienvenida.

- Caray como se tarda – mascullo entre dientes, pues podía escuchar a sus tripas quejarse con molestia.

- ¿Estas ansioso? – le pregunto un chico a su lado.

- Tengo hambre, eso es todo – le contesto él.

- ¿No te llenaste con los dulces del trayecto? Yo comí hasta reventar.

- ¿Dulces? ¿Cuáles dulces?

- Los que vendía la señora del carrito, ¿no le compraste?

- ¿Había una señora del carrito? Yo la espere por horas, ¡me moría de hambre!, pero nunca llego hasta mi compartimiento.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Dónde estaba tu compartimiento?

- Pues…en medio, más o menos.

- Qué raro, yo fui de los últimos compartimientos y si llego con nosotros.

A él también le pareció raro aquello, pues al parecer la vil vieja esa lo había saltado a propósito; tal vez ni siquiera se molestó en revisar todos los compartimientos y como él estaba solo…, eso debía explicarlo ¿porque si no lo habrían saltado?

- ¡Que rabia y yo aquí muriéndome de hambre!

A su lado una niña se removió un poco, tal parecía que les había estado escuchando, se le quedo viendo de reojo un momento y finalmente saco una gominola de sus bolsillos.

- Toma, yo estoy llena- le dijo y antes de que el pudiera agradecerle siquiera se alejó hasta el otro extremo del corrillo.

- Que tipa tan rara – exclamo el niño a su lado y él no pudo evitar pensar lo mismo, pero como tenía mucha hambre no se puso a meditar sobre aquello y se comió ansioso el dulce.

A decir verdad, seguía teniendo hambre, pero el sabor de la gominola le había calmado un poco, ya le daría las gracias después a esa niña, por ahora solo esperaría el banquete.

- Lástima que el banquete sea después de la selección, no me vendría mal comer un poco.

- Jeje, a mí tampoco – contesto el otro chico – pero me alegro de que la selección sea pronto, ya no puedo esperar a ver en donde quedo. ¿Tú a dónde quieres ir?

- Yo iré a Slytherin – contesto él muy seguro de sí mismo.

- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Cómo puedes saber que si iras ahí? Aun no nos seleccionan.

- Mi padre fue de Slytherin y mi madre también, se podría decir que me matan si no entro ahí.

- Vaya, pues ojala si entres para que no te maten – sonrió el otro chico – a mis padres en cambio no les importa donde entre, están felices solo con verme estudiar aquí. Nunca esperaron que yo fuese mago, a decir verdad yo mismo no lo esperaba.

El niño rubio se le quedo viendo un segundo y luego exclamo.

- ¿Nunca te pasaron cosas sin extrañas? Yo un día hice estallar la sopa de mi plato, manche el techo y mi madre se disgustó bastante, me castigaron una semana, pero luego mi padre me regalo a escondidas una escoba de juguete.

- ¿Tienes una escoba? Wow…a mi encantaría tener una, podría volar por los cielos y tocar las nubes.

- En realidad las escobas no vuelan tan alto, pero en fin…

- Oye por cierto, no me eh presentado, soy Archibald, Archibald Puscat. Pero tú puedes decirme Archie.

- Oh…Yo soy Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy. Pero puedes decirme Scorpius.

Archie le miro un segundo como quien se pregunta si le toman el pelo, pero luego se echó a reír como muestra de que apreciaba la broma.

- Oye tu nombre es raro, pero…

Sin embargo la puerta se habría de nuevo y por ella asomaba la misma mujer que los recibiera, les hizo retroceder varios pasos y luego la puerta comenzó a abrirse con aire majestuoso, mostrando tras de sí un gigantesco salón con cuatro larguísimas mesas en él, mismas en las que todo el colegio parecía estar sentado. _Todo el colegio no_,se corrigió a si mismo Scorpius, pues ellos estaban por agregarse a esa antiquísima escuela.

A su paso todos los chicos mayores les miraban con curiosidad, estiraban el cuello y se alzaban un poco para verlos mejor, cuchicheaban y les señalaban con el dedo. Parecía como si nunca en su vida hubiesen visto chicos nuevos, pero para Scorpius aquello en si era un espectáculo, pues nunca había visto tantos brujos jóvenes en un mismo sitio, eran como una ola enorme de sombreros puntiagudos y rostros desconocidos, se preguntaba si algún día podría saberse los nombres de todos, pues a su parecer eran muchísimos. A su lado Archie saltaba contento y señalaba todo lo que le rodeaba, exclamando cosas como: "Mira esas velas flotantes" o "Mira ese fabuloso techo". Pero aunque Scorpius también le parecía novedoso todo esto, no le sorprendía tanto encontrarlo, pues había pasado las semanas anteriores al inicio de clases, acosando a sus padres con preguntas acerca del nuevo colegio y ahora se creía capaz de conocer casi todo lo que se encontrase, pese a que sus padres de hecho no le habían contado absolutamente todo, "Mejor espera a que llegues hijo" le habían dicho y Scorpius no había podido sonsacarles esos misteriosos secretos.

Finalmente se detuvieron frente a la mesa de profesores, la mujer que los guiaba subió un par de escalones y se ubicó junto a un banquillo sobre el cual reposaba un chamuscado sombrero. Scorpius ya sabía sobre el sombrero, pero no así Archie, que casi se echó hacia atrás cuando el mentado sombrero empezó a cantar. Scorpius reprimió una risilla, pues el otro chiquillo parecía realmente espantado, sin embargo opto por prestar atención a la canción, pues según su madre era importantísima.

La balada hablaba de cuatro amigos que decidieron levantar un gran castillo en el cual educaban hechiceros novicios, a Scorpius le pareció estar escuchando uno de los cuentos que su abuela le relataba cuando más chico, solo que claro, su abuela tenia ojos y no reposaba sobre un banquete de madera.

Finalmente la canción acabo y todos los estudiantes aplaudieron con apreciación, junto a él Archie aplaudía entusiasmado y parecía que el susto se le había pasado. Pero ahora venía lo bueno: la selección, y aunque no pensaba confesarlo, se sentía bastante nervioso por aquello. Qué tal si el sombrero decía que no encajaba en ninguna casa y que mejor se fuera de regreso en el tren, seguro que sus padres se decepcionarían, lo castigarían y lo enviarían a su habitación hasta finales de siglo; esa perspectiva no le gustaba mucho.

- Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy – escucho, y solícitamente Archie le dio un codazo.

El gran comedor parecía estar bajo un hechizo, pues no era posible escuchar ni un murmullo, todos le miraban atentamente y la mayoría le dedicaba muecas de desprecio. No entendía muy bien porque harían eso, pues para empezar él ni siquiera los conocía; tal vez era porque tenían hambre igual que él y querían que se acabase la selección pronto para así comer. Scorpius se sintió tentado a gritarles que él también tenía hambre, pero que no era su culpa que la selección tardase tanto, que debían tener paciencia.

El chico se sentó en el banquillo y la mujer puso el gorro sobre su cabeza, estaba más tibio de lo que esperaba y casi pego un bote cuando el sombrero comenzó a hablarle dentro su mente. Esa no se la esperaba, sus padres habían omitido ese detalle. Esperaba que el sombrero no le leyera los pensamientos, pues seguro se enteraba que lo consideraba un sombrero algo feo y puede que prefiriese enviarlo a casa como castigo. Pero la vocecilla del sombrero se rio en su cabeza, como adivinando sus temores.

-_ Me pregunto, donde sería bueno enviarte _– murmuro.

- _Por favor, no me envíes a mi casa, en realidad creo que eres un sombrero muy original _– le contesto Scorpius para intentar salvar su situación.

_- Jejeje, pareces más simpático que tu padre, eso es seguro._

_- ¿Conoces a mi padre?_

_- Por supuesto, yo eh hecho este trabajo por siglos, conozco a cada mago que a pasado por Hogwarts._

_- Wow, eso es fascinante. ¿Pero dime, me dejaras quedarme en la escuela?_

_- Jajaja, por que no._

_- Y me enviarías por favor a Slytherin, es que mis padres esperan que vaya allí_- le pidió Scorpius intentando sonar amable, pues su madre solía decir que las cosas se debían pedir con educación a todos, así que suponía que eso también aplicaba a los sombreros parlantes.

_- Me lo esperaba eso ya, ¿pero y que tal si pusiera en otra casa? _– le pregunto el sombrero para picarle.

_- Pues…supongo que no podría hacer nada, tú eres el sombrero seleccionador, pero en realidad preferiría ir a Slytherin, ¿sabes?_

En su cabeza el sombrero parecía sonreír divertido, este novicio Malfoy le parecía muy entretenido, sería interesante enviarlo a otra casa y haber que pasaba, pero el chiquillo parecía tan mortificado ante la posibilidad de defraudar a sus padres, que decidió concederle lo que pedía.

_- De acuerdo, te pondré en…_

- ¡SLYTHERIN! – grito el sombrero y la mesa de esta casa aplaudió con entusiasmo.

Ahora Scorpius sonreía de oreja a oreja y saltando se dirigió a su nueva mesa, no sin antes echarle una vistazo a Archie, que le sonreía mostrándole los pulgares arriba. Scorpius le agradeció sonriente y se fue asentar con los de casa, los cuales le palmeaban el hombro y le felicitaban.

La selección siguió con algunos otros niños y finalmente la sala volvió a quedarse otra vez en silencio absoluto, Scorpius se estiro para ver el motivo y vio sentado en el banquillo a un chiquillo de cabello negro, el mismo al que la señora identifico como un tal Albus Potter, el niño producía muecas mientras el sombrero muy concentrado mecía un poco la punta en la que remataba su cuerpo de cuero; Malfoy se preguntó si el también habría echo gestos chistosos mientras hablaba con el sombrero, ojala que no, pues eso era muy poco elegante y seguro que toda la escuela lo habría visto haciéndolos.

Pero el sombrero pareció decidirse y por fin grito su veredicto.

.

_**Continuara….**_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Bueno, espero y les allá gustado esta primera entrada.

¿A dónde creen ustedes que envíen a Albus Potter?

.


	2. Laberinto de mazmorras

_Hola a todos, espero que hayan disfrutado el primer capítulo, porque aquí le traigo el siguiente. __**n_n**_

.

_**Declaimer:**__ Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling (salvo obvias excepciones), yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro._

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**CAPITULO 2:**_

_**Laberinto de **_**_mazmorras_**

.

El gran galerón contuvo el aliento como esperando una noticia trascendental, pero el sombrero se limitó a anunciar con naturalidad su veredicto y exclamando con voz potente grito:

**-** ¡SLYTHERIN!

Si un rayo hubiese atravesado el cielo en ese instante, no habría podido provocar una reacción de mayor impacto, porque un inconfundible grito se ahogó en las gargantas del alumnado y los ojos de la mayoría se ensancharon en sus rostros. Pero Scorpius no entendía bien el porqué de eso, el mismo había sido enviado a Slytherin no hacía mucho rato y nadie le dedico ni un gritito de sorpresa, los chicos en esa escuela debían estar todos locos; eso, o cumplían algún ritual extraño de iniciación. ¿Por qué no? tradiciones más raras le contaron sus padres.

Pero el pobre Albus sí que parecía afectado por las reacciones y su rostro ahora exhibía el color de un tomate en su punto de maduración. Nadie aplaudía y los demás novatos se mostraban incómodos frente al ambiente que los veteranos estaban generando, así que no se animaban ni a respirar.

A Scorpius le choco bastante todo aquello y como no le debía nada a nadie allí y tampoco los conocía, se incorporó de rodillas en su asiento y comenzó a aplaudir con toda la elegancia que le habían inculcado.

**- **¡Bravo! – Exclamo. Y la mitad del colegio le miro como a un lunático.

Sin embargo su arrebato parecía surtir efecto, pues el público en general comenzó a moverse. Si bien no para aplaudir, al menos si para cuchichear. Mientras que el tal Albus se dirigía a su mesa, esquivando a su paso las cientos de miradas que se clavaban en su cabeza.

El niño termino por sentarse junto Scorpius y una niña llamada Ellen Bletchley, pero a diferencia de estos dos, los mayores no le dieron la bienvenida.

¿_Por qué los grandes son tan idiotas?_, pensó molesto Scorpius, pues aunque el mismo no era un dechado de virtudes, sabía lo que era la empatía y la educación; y si estuviera en el lugar de ese niño, se sentiría muy incómodo. Así que se giró hacia Albus con la intención de saludarle, pero en aquel momento el sombrero anunciaba a otro niño su veredicto.

**- **¡HUFFLEPUFF! – Grito potente y Scorpius se levantó para ver de quien se trataba.

Era Archie, quien parecía tambalearse atolondradamente hacia su mesa. Scorpius agito la mano para llamar su atención y felicitarle, pero el niño estaba abstraído en su recién asignación y no lo vio. Si embargo si lo vieron muchos otros y arrugaron la frente con irritación, algo que Scorpius no noto y sentándose de nuevo en su banca miro como proseguía la selección.

Pronto no quedaron más que dos niñas a la expectativa…Una de ellas termino en Ravenclaw y la otra, una pelirroja, fue a parar a Gryffindor. Scorpius reconoció a esta última como la chica de la gomina e intento sonreírle como agradecimiento, pero una vez más fue ignorado.

No es como si los culpara, el mismo había estado tan emocionado cuando por fin le asignaron su casa, que salvo por Archie, no había reparado en nadie ni nada más. Además, que terminara la selección significaba una cosa: ¡El banquete estaba por comenzar! Y ya era hora, por cierto, pues su estómago famélico no resistía mucho más y rugía tan fuerte que estaba seguro que todo el comedor podía escucharlo.

Scorpius abrazo su estómago con fuerza y mentalmente rogo por que se calmara, no era propio de ningún Malfoy ese espectáculo y no quería ser el hazmerreír el primer día.

Pero los aplausos eran tan fuertes que nadie le prestaba atención y pronto el director se puso en pie y pidió silencio. Era tan bajito que debía subirse en una escalerilla para alcanzar el podio y Scorpius juro que fácilmente podría pasar por un duende.

**- **Queridos estudiantes y profesores – clamo con vocecita aflautada – sean bienvenidos a un nuevo curso.

Los chicos aplaudieron y el director volvió a pedir silencio.

**- **Estudiantes de nuevo ingreso, sean también bienvenidos y esperamos que este año sea para todos productivo – más aplausos se escucharon - Como cada año debo recordarles, que los terrenos del bosque prohibido están…bueno, están prohibidos. Así que no entren, entendieron.

Los alumnos sonrieron divertidos y el hombrecillo prosiguió con el discurso.

**- **Sin más que decir por el momento…¡Que el banquete de comienzo!

Y nada más decir eso, se cubrieron las mesas con alimentos de apariencia deliciosa y todos a uno empezaron a comer, contentos de llevarse a la boca los manjares que los elfos cocineros habían preparado. Scorpius solía ser aficionado a la cocina de su elfina Bonnie y rara vez disfrutaba de ninguna otra, pero debía admitir que en aquel momento nada le parecía más a gloria que la comilona frente a él. Apenas si cuido la etiqueta, mientras atacaba las bandejas y antes de lo que canta un gallo ya se había servido dos chuletas, una pata de pollo, una pechuga, mucho puré papas y un poco de ensalada; Merlín lo librase de que sus padres se enteraran, porque nunca antes había comido con menos gracia. Pero lo realmente cierto es que tenía hambre…

.

**0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0**

.

El banquete duro varias horas y cuando por fin todos estaban llenos a reventar, el pequeño director se puso de nuevo en pie y subiéndose a la escalerilla despidió a los alumnos y les deseo buenas noches.

Los de primero se pusieron en pie nada más ver a los mayores hacerlo, pero no sabían bien que hacer después. Un veterano se les acerco para presentarse como el prefecto, les dijo que lo siguieran en fila india y que no se retrasaran.

Scorpius estaba lleno como nunca, se había pasado con la cantidad de la comida y ahora se sentía como empanzurrado, apenas si podía seguirles el paso y no quería ni imaginar con cuan poca elegancia caminaba. Ojala no lo dejaran solo, pues aunque sabía nociones de la ruta hacia los dormitorios (cortesía de sus padres) no creía ubicarse bien en plena obscuridad. Así que caminaba lo más rápido que su adolorido estomago le permitía, pero los otros chicos se veían cada vez más lejanos. _Estúpido prefecto_, le insulto en su cabeza, porque el supuesto responsable del orden y su bienestar, no se había dignado ni en girar la cabeza para asegurarse de que todos los niños lo estaban siguiendo.

Pronto se perdieron de su vista al doblar una esquina y el chico no supo ni por donde se habían metido. Intento recordar lo que sus padres le contaron sobre la ruta a las mazmorras, tenía que bajar eso era seguro, pero una vez abajo ni como ubicarse. Era como un laberinto y Malfoy comenzó a desesperarse.

Scorpius aún era un niño y, aunque las reglas de etiqueta y los prejuicios de género lo prohibían, sintió como la desesperación daba paso al llanto. No quería llorar, pero tampoco quería dormir en las mazmorras, donde seguro habría ratas y criaturas mágicas merodeando en la obscuridad; tenía frio y se estaba asustando, por muy humillante que resultara admitirlo.

El chico comenzó a llamar a gritos por ayuda, pero nadie respondió. Y por espacio de una hora y media se refugió en una esquina del corredor abrazándose las piernas con los brazos, mientras sollozaba en silencio. Podía escuchar a las ratas lanzando chillidos en la obscuridad y sus ojillos rojos lo espiaban desde las sombras. No conocía ningún hechizo todavía, excepto cambiarle el color a las piedras del jardín, no podría defenderse con magia si algún monstruo lo atacaba. Estaba perdido en unas mazmorras frías, bajo un colegio famoso por tener miles de sorpresas tras cada esquina, así que se sentía con derecho de estar asustado. No quería morir la primera noche y menos en soledad. Se preguntó si su lechuza se sentiría triste si muriera, porque obviamente sus papas y abuelos llorarían, tal vez hasta Archie lo lamentaba, era después de todo la única persona que conocía en ese castillo. Ojala hubieran enviado a Archie a la misma casa que a él, así no estaría solo en ese instante, seguro que el chiquillo se hubiera dado cuenta de su ausencia y hubiera ido a buscarlo, tal vez ni siquiera se hubiera perdido en primer lugar.

Scorpius sollozo en silencio, hasta que el cansancio lo venció y se sintió adormilado, solo el pavor por las ratas lo mantenía despierto y deseo que lo encontraran antes que algún monstruo se lo comiera. Nunca debió salir de su hogar para empezar, debió optar por la educación en casa, allí conocía todos los recodos de la mansión y no se perdía jamás. Además su elfina Bonnie no dejaría que algo le pasara y…

¡BONNIE!, pero como no se le había ocurrido, ella podía aparecerse en cualquier lugar. Lo sabía por qué la había visto haciéndolo, ella lo rescataría.

El niño se secó las lágrimas y exclamo con vos clara y fuerte:

**- **¡Bonn…!

Pero antes de terminar la frase, escucho como algo se acercaba y todo el plan anterior se borró de su mente, solo podía pensar en horribles monstruos. ¿Se lo comerían tan pronto?

Pero el ser que salió de entre las sombras no era un monstruo, sino un elfo doméstico. Scorpius casi se le echo encima de la emoción y de no ser porque era un Malfoy y muy elegante, le habría soltado un beso de lo feliz que estaba.

**- **¿Te perdiste niño? – le pregunto el elfo, que aparentaba ser muy joven.

**- **Si, ¿cómo salgo de aquí?

El joven elfo le miro pensativo y luego le pregunto:

**- **¿De qué casa eres? – pues el niño aun no llevaba la corbata de Slytherin, era después de todo el primer día.

**- **Soy de Slytherin – dijo con la voz aun compungida- pero el idiota de mi prefecto me dejo olvidado y no sé por dónde irme, había ratas acechándome hace un momento – y el chiquillo las busco con la mirada, pero estas parecían haberse largado – Oye tengo frio y mucho sueño, ¿no sabes cómo llegar a mi sala común?

El Elfo asintió por toda respuesta y le indico que lo siguiera. Al menos ahora ya no estaba solo y era evidente que no dormiría en el suelo.

**- **Por cierto, soy Scorpius, ¿y tú eres?

**- **Soy Kiby, trabajo en las cocinas.

**- **¡¿Están por aquí?! ¡Genial!

**- **No están muy lejos en realidad. Veras, saliendo del comedor giras a la izquierda y…

.

**0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0**

.

La entrada a la sala común estaba tras una pared de piedra y era necesario pronunciar la contraseña correcta, una que Scorpius desconocía, pero no importaba por que llevaba consigo a Kiby el elfo doméstico y este le abrió la entrada secreta como si nada.

**- **Que descanse señorito – se despidió el elfo y Scorpius le contesto en igual tono.

**- **Igualmente Kiby y muchas gracias.

Malfoy estaba aliviado por llegar por fin a su sala común, aun cuando se preguntaba por qué rayos nadie fue a buscarlo. La respuesta le cayó encima nada más poner un pie dentro. La sala estaba a reventar de estudiantes que se divertían de lo lindo, mientras festejaban el inicio de clases.

_¡Malditos estúpidos!_, grito en su mente el chiquillo, mientras se ponía rojo de coraje. Lo habían dejado olvido en aquel laberinto y ni siquiera se preocuparon de buscarlo. Les contaría a sus padres sobre esto para que pusieran una queja o algo por el estilo, por poco se lo come un monstruo desconocido y ellos estaban festejando como si nada.

**- **Oye niño, ¿de dónde vienes? – pregunto un alumno de cuarto año que ya llevaba dos cervezas de mantequilla, salidas de sepa dios donde.

**- **Hmp, ¿dónde está el prefecto de los de primero?

**- **Los de primero no tienen prefecto, lo eligen hasta quinto- le respondió el chico, como evidenciando el hilo negro.

**- **¡El que trajo a los de primero, tonto!

**- **¡Oye no me hables así mocoso, o te pesara!

Pero Scorpius estaba furioso de la indignación y no se amilo ni tantito.

****- ****¡¿Dónde está el prefecto?!

El chico mayor lo miro como sopesando si darle una golpiza por insolente, pero entonces un chica lo llamo y él prefirió ir a su encuentro.

Ahora si estaba que echaba espuma por la boca, primero lo dejan olvidado y luego hablando, esto no se iba a quedar así, haría que su padre se quejara, como que se llamaba Scorpius Malfoy.

**- **Niño- le llamo de nuevo alguien y al girarse pudo ver que se trataba de una joven mucho muy mayor que el - ¿eres de primero?

**- **Lo soy y por poco duermo en los pasillos. ¿Dónde está el prefecto?

**- **La estás viendo.

**- **¿T-tú también eres prefecta?

**- **Por supuesto, que se te ofrece – Y aquello dicho con tanta dulzura y viniendo de una chica tan bella, desarmaba a cualquiera y Scorpius no fue la excepción.

**- **Me dejaron solo en el camino a la sala común y no sabía cómo llegar, llevo un montón perdido en las mazmorras y nadie me fue a buscar.

Y si no hubiera estado rodeado de extraños, se hubiera dejado llevar por el horrible recuerdo, pero como no era así, trato de no sonar tan compungido; pero era un niño después de todo y había pasado las de Caín imaginándose perdido entre las ratas enormes que vagaban por las mazmorras, así que la voz le salía afligida por si sola.

Le conto a la bella prefecta lo que había pasado y le dijo que escribiría a sus padres para quejarse, pero contrario a lo que esperaba, ella no se ofendió, si no que sonrió con empatía y le dijo que ella misma se encargaría de castigar al culpable.

**- **¿No tienes sueño, Scorpius?

**- **P-pues sí. ¡Pero no quería dormir afuera!

**- **Obviamente. ¿No quieres que te guie hasta tu dormitorio? – y el chiquillo asintió abochornado, pues la prefecta era muy bonita y tanta atención lo sonrojaba.

.

No estaban lejos dormitorios y tras despedirse de la prefecta, Scorpius se adentró en la habitación que al parecer seria su aposento por lo próximos siete años. No estaba de ánimos para escudriñar y nada más ponerse el pijama se metió en la cama que le correspondía. Ya mañana sería otro día…

.

_**Continuara….**_

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Bueno, espero y les allá gustado **˄_˄ **__Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega **;D**_


	3. Mi nuevo amigo

_Muy buenas tardes (casi noches), aquí me reporto con el tercer capítulo de este fic._

_Sé que olvide responder los comentarios del primer capítulo así que los responderé al terminar este, por su comprensión, mil gracias __**n_n**_

.

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling (salvo obvias excepciones), yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Capítulo 3:**

**MI NUEVO AMIGO**

.

.

Para cuando el sol adorno el cielo de nuevo, la escuela ya bullía en movimiento. Abajo en las cocinas del castillo, los elfos preparaban el desayuno a toda prisa, mientras que en los pisos superiores los personajes de los cuadros se desperezaban y en los dormitorios los alumnos o maestros se levantaban después de una larga noche.

En las mazmorras de Slytherin no era diferente y hacia un rato que los alumnos se habían puesto en pie a regañadientes, pues la noche anterior aviasen acostado muy tarde, ahora lucían ojeras tremendas bajo los ojos. Los de primero en cambio, se levantaron frescos como lechugas, medio excitados por su primer día de clases en el colegio; ya no podían esperar para recorrer el castillo o deambular por los jardines y terrazas, muchos llevaban esperando todo el verano para comprobar los rumores que sus familiares contaban en casa. Pero para Scorpius la siesta había sido demasiado corta, no en vano llego el ultimo a la recamara; así que cuando los demás comenzaron a recoger sus cosas mientras bromeaban sobre las clases, el chico siento que le dolería la cabeza, casi no había dormido soñando con los monstruos que a punto estuvieron de comerlo la noche anterior y no definitivamente no agradecía que las clases empezaran tan temprano.

- ¿Oye de quien las cama junto al baño? – escucho decir a uno de los niños y supo que se referían a la suya. Llegar al último a la pieza había tenido sus repercusiones, como tener que conformarse con la cama cercana al baño, lo que en una habitación llena de niños inquietos era una pesadilla; toda la bendita mañana los escucho abrir y cerrar la puerta a portazos.

- No sé – respondió otro chico – supongo que esta vacía, ya vez que anoche quedo sola.

Scorpius frunció el ceño escuchando todo esto, odiaba que lo ignoraran, pero también quería que se largaran y lo dejaran dormir, así podría reponerse. Los chicos, no indagaron más sobre su cama con cortinas cerradas, hacia habían encontrado todas al entrar la noche anterior y no creyeron que hubiese alguien adentro; finalmente se marcharon dando un portazo y la habitación se sumió en silencio. Malfoy suspiro satisfecho y se sumió entre las sabanas de la cama, pensaba dormir como nunca, pero ese día no tendría tanta suerte y no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando volvieron a entrar a la pieza, pudo escuchar como removían un baúl y solo desea que el intruso se marchase pronto. De repente sus cortinas se abrieron y la luz le pego en la cara.

- Por Merlín, no creí que hubiese nadie – exclamo el imprudente y Scorpius no tuvo más opción que abrir los ojos, reconoció al chico frente a él como el tal Albus y quiso gritarle que cerrara las cortinas – ¿no piensas subir a desayunar? – cuestiono el chiquillo.

- Tengo sueño.

- Ya, pero si no desayunas te dolerá el estómago, mi madre dice que el desayuno es la comida más importante. Anda, levántate.

Pero por toda respuesta, Scorpius se arrebujo mas en las sabanas, pensaba dejarle claro con eso que no se levantaría porque no se le daba en gana. Lo que no se esperaba es que Albus tomara aquello como una invitación a jalar sus cobijas y obligarlo a levantarse sí o sí.

- Hey que no me levanto, ¡oye! – gritaba Malfoy forcejando con las cobijas.

- Levántate o te are tortura china – contesto el otro muy divertido y Malfoy se preguntó que caray era la tortura china.

Su pregunta quedo resuelta cuando el otro niño le ataco a cosquillas, método que solo su madre se atrevía a aplicarle. Scorpius se defendió como pudo y entonces Albus tiro de nuevo de las cobijas, cayendo el primero al suelo como costal de papas.

- Tarado, me dolió – protesto el chiquillo, pero Albus no se achanto.

- Ya estas despierto, levántate y te veo arriba – y dicho eso salió de la recamara riéndose con ganas.

- Condenado Potter – mascullo Scorpius algo molesto, pero acato y se vistió para tomar las clases.

.

.

- Hey Malfoy, hey Malfoy – le llamaba a gritos su amigo Archie desde una mesa, llevaba puesta la corbata de negra y amarilla de Hufflepuff y se movía como un cachorro inquieto de un lado a otro.

Los chicos de su mesa se quejaban cada vez que los empujaba sin querer, pero Puscat no parecía darse cuenta. Scorpius se dirigió hacia la mesa de Archie, los mayores torcieron el gesto nada más verlo; un Slytherin y encima Malfoy, tenía que ser broma.

- Mira mi corbata, se tiño solita de los colores de Hufflepuff, ¿puedes creerlo? – Comentaba Archie emocionado y no dejo de hacer aspavientos mientras hablaba – aquí todo es tan mágico – luego bajando la voz agrego – ¿cuál es tu primera clase?, podríamos ir a explorar en el receso, dijiste que conocías el castillo.

Scorpius sintió enrojecer a le escuchar eso, porque la conciencia le decía que no lo conocía tan bien después de todo, ¿si no porque se había perdido el día anterior?

- Buenoooo, si lo conozco tantito – se excusó el Slytherin eh iba a agregar más cuando lo interrumpieron.

- ¡No tienes nada que hacer aquí serpiente, te vas largando, ¿entendiste?! – le espeto una muchacha mayor de Hufflepuff y Malfoy no pudo evitar compararla con la prefecta de la noche anterior, toda bonita y educada, como se veía que esta no tenía ni clase.

- Oye, es mi amigo, no le hables así – le defendió Archie quien parecía medio intimidado por la chica tan grande, pero aun así le miraba a los ojos.

- ¿Que está pasando aquí? – los interrumpió un muchacho, llevaba una placa con las iniciales P.A. y la corbata de Gryffindor.

- El empezó – señalo la muchacha a Scorpius y tanto este como Archie la miraron boquiabiertos, ¡pero que cínica!

- Claro que no es cierto – se defendió Malfoy – ella empezó, vieja corriente.

- Te voy a cerrar la boca – gruño la Hufflepuff, pero el premio anual le indico que se sentara.

- Escucha niño, no puedes venir a una mesa de otra casa y pretender pasarte de listo, esta vez te la perdonare, pero la próxima te bajare puntos, ¿entendido?

Scorpius lo miro furioso y el mayor le sostuvo la mirada, era increíble lo injustos que eran los mayores, ya hubiera querido que la prefecta de anoche estuviera allí para callarles la boca. Pero Archie no lo medito tanto y parándose junto al otro niño se cruzó de brazos y dijo:

- Eres tú el que se pasa de tonto, mi amigo y yo, no hicimos nada, la tipa esa fue la que empezó.

El prefecto le miro medio pasmado, medio descolocado, escenas de esas no se daban todos los días.

- ¿Dijiste…tu amigo? – y realmente necesita verificar eso, no fuera a ser que hubiese escuchado mal.

- Si, MI amigo, y no por ser de primero van a insultarnos lo que les plazca, mi prefecto dijo anoche que le avisáramos si nos molestaban y yo te pienso acusar.

Malfoy asintió a su lado, mientras el prefecto y los de la mesa Hufflepuff se les quedaban viendo, nadie decía nada.

- ¿Algún problema Brian? – escucharon decir a una nueva voz y al girarse se encontraron con una chica más bella incluso que la prefecta de anoche, Malfoy pensó que tal vez veía visiones o juraría que el cabello de la muchacha flotaba en el aire y emitía destellos plateados.

- No, ninguno Victoire – respondió el Premio Anual y girándose a los niños murmuro – los estaré vigilando – para después marcharse.

- Quizás sea mejor que me vaya – comenzó Scorpius y luego agrego – frente a la puerta principal en el receso.

No dijo gracias, pero Archie lo entendió y sentó de nuevo en su mesa, ignorando deliberadamente a la chica problemática de antes.

Malfoy llego casi trotando a su mesa y se acomodó en la esquina, por poco se quedaba sin desayuno, pero alcanzo a servirse un jugo y cereal. Llevaba comiendo unos minutos cuando el aire se llenó de aleteos y al mirar arriba comprobó que se trata de las lechuzas del correo, sus padres le habían hablado al respecto. Los pájaros dejaron caer sus paquetes justo en las manos de sus dueños, como si supieran que los atraparían al vuelo, Archie estaba en lo cierto, todo era mágico en ese castillo.

La _lechuza campestre_ de sus padres le entrego también un paquetito y luego planeo sobre la mesa hasta detenerse frente a él, no le pido ni permiso y se puso a picotear un pan tostado que había junto a su plato. Según le habían enseñado a Scorpius, los animales no debían jamás comer sobre la mesa, pero al parecer las demás lechuzas estaban por la labor con los desayunos de sus amos y sintió que sería algo feo ser el único que la corriera, así que la dejo estar. El paquete entre sus manos no era demasiado grande, pero se abstuvo de batirlo con curiosidad, su madre solía decirle que eso era poco elegante y considerado, ¿qué tal si el paquete traía objetos frágiles? Todavía meditando el contenido, abrió la caja para encontrarse con una mini dotación de dulces y una carta de sus padres, la abrió presuroso y se dedicó a leerla en silencio.

_Que tal tu primera noche cariño, _

_tu padre y yo esperamos que la hayas pasado bien y que te guste la sala común de Slytherin, _

_no se te olvide memorizar el camino hacia ella, podrías perderte si no._

_Te enviamos unos cuantos dulces para que compartas con tus amigos, _

_sé que aras muchos muy pronto, no te los comas todos o deprisa, recuerda los modales._

_Aprende mucho y aplícate en las clases, divierte también. _

_Esperamos recibir pronto noticias tuyas._

_._

_Con todo nuestro amor, tus padres que te adoran._

_._

Scorpius sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza, no hacia ni 24 horas que los dejo en el andén y ya los extrañaba, tenía que escribirles pronto. Aun sonriendo guardo la carta de vuelta en el sobre y cerro la caja de dulces, ya los comería mas tarde, las clases estaban por comenzar.

.

De no ser por el prefecto de Slytherin, jamás hubiesen encontrado el aula de la primera hora, tenía que poner una sugerencia en el tablón de anuncios de la escuela, algo así como: ¡Pongan un mapa de las aulas, caray!; pero ya lo haría otro día. A Scorpius le fue imposible obviar que el prefecto le miraba de reojo sin decir nada, no parecía muy contento de verlo y supuso que la prefecta de anoche le había regañado como prometió; pues bueno, el tipo se lo merecía, casi se lo comía monstruo anoche por su negligencia.

- Es aquí – les señalo el más grande a los niños y luego se marchó a su propia clase, los críos se arremolinaron en la entrada, no se animaban a entrar todavía.

- Es para ahora Albus – dijo una voz a sus espaldas y Scorpius descubrió que le pertinacia a la pelirroja de la gominola.

- Bah, es que estábamos esperándolos – le saco la lengua el aludido y pronto iniciaron una conversación animada entre ellos, al parecer se conocían.

Malfoy ojeo a los demás niños del corrillo, de un lado se apiñaba su casa y del otro los chicos de Gryffindor, ninguno hizo el esfuerzo de presentarse, así que él tampoco lo hizo, aunque…

- Hey, gracias por la gominola, te debo una – dijo categóricamente a la "amiga" de Albus. No conocía muchas niñas, pero las consideraba ajenas a su círculo, en todo caso; las niñas eran lloronas y todo eso, las pocas que conocía jamás gustaban del quidditch o ningún deporte en realidad, se la pasaban jugando a las muñecas y hablando de ropa, así que no tenía ninguna razón para creer que esta chica fuera diferente.

- Ah…si…de nada – _«__niñas_»__, critico en silencio Scorpius mientras se alejaba, todas eran iguales.

- Bien chicos, adentro – les indico una maestra de túnica rosa, no era especialmente atractiva, pero se veía seria y ninguno rechisto su orden.

El aula era más grande de lo que hubiesen esperado, las butacas se alineaban en hileras separadas por un pasillo intermedio, no necesitaron explicación del esquema, de lado derecho se puso Slytherin y del otro Gryffindor. Scorpius termino sentado con una niña, para su mala suerte, según él.

- Bienvenidos a Transformaciones, saquen todos sus libretas- lo chicos acataron mientras la maestra hacia escribir mágicamente sobre la pizarra, los fundamentos de la transformación – bien, ¿quién quiere decirme de que se trata el arte de la transformación?

Casi de inmediato se levantó una mano y todos a uno miraron a la chiquilla que esperaba ansiosa que la eligieran a ella, cuando en realidad no había ninguna otra mano levantada.

- Mmm, señorita…

- Weasley profesora, yo puedo contestar la pregunta.

- Entonces hazlo señorita Weasley.

La niña soltó una perorata sobre el origen de la palabra y muchos otros datos semi aburridos, nadie hacia otra cosa que observarla, algunos muy aburridos y otros (solo un par de echo) interesados.

- Y bien niños, ¿porque nadie está apuntando?

La clase entera salió del letargo y presurosos comenzaron a escribir sobre sus libretas, incluso la tal Weasley, como si fuera a necesitarlo. El resto de la hora la pasaron apuntado lo que la maestra les dictaba, un comienzo de clases desalentador según Scorpius, ¿dónde estaba las clases grandiosas que le habían contado sus padres? Tal vez solo era cosa de esa maestra.

- Tenemos encantamientos dos horas seguidas – comento una de las chicas de sus casa y todos se apiñaron en la entrada esperando al prefecto que les mostraría la siguiente aula, menos Albus Potter, que sin agobio alguno se acercó al grupito de la niña sabionda de la gominola.

Era imposible saber de lo que hablaban, pero Malfoy ni se molestó en preguntárselo, saco la hoja de horarios que les repartieron en el comedor y se fijó a qué hora tendría el receso, 10:30, faltaba tanto.

- Síganme – les indico el prefecto de Slytherin, sin molestarse siquiera en preguntar a los Gryffindor si podía o no ayudarles; allí se quedaron todos ellos esperando a su prefecto – recuerden siempre que el aula está cerca del ala norte y que deben pasar enfrente de tres armaduras de… - siguió diciendo el prefecto y no paro hasta llegar al salón, luego se despidió y una vez más se fue rumbo a su clase.

- Pobre prefecto – escucho decir a una de las niñas – tiene que ir y venir por nosotros.

_«Ese de pobre no tiene nada»_ pensó el rubio, que aún no le perdonaba que le olvidase la noche anterior.

El nuevo profesor era más animado que la de transformaciones y les dio una explicación más digerible de lo que sería su materia, luego les dicto varias reglas a seguir en su clase y les enseño movimientos básicos de la varita.

- La mejor clase hasta el momento – comento un compañero una vez fuera del aula y todo el corrillo diserto la mejor parte de la clase, en su opinión.

- ¿Alguno se dirige al primer piso? – consulto Malfoy a los otros y varios afirmaron con la cabeza partiendo juntos hacia allá, si se perdían era mejor ser muchos.

Bajar por las escaleras cambiantes fue todo un reto más divertido que difícil y todos terminaron riendo, los cuadros les saludaban (algunos más afables que otros) y vieron a lejos al fantasma de Ravenclaw flotando por los pasillos. Una vez en el rellano del castillo, todos se disolvieron en parejas o cuando mucho trios, Scorpius marcho hacia la entrada principal solo y allí espero por Archie. Mientras lo hacía observo los relojes de puntos de las casas, el suyo para empezar ya tenía varios puntos menos, ¿serían tan escandalosos los de su casa? ¿Por qué si no, tenían tantos puntos de menos?

- Hey Scorpius – le llamo Archie que se acercaba desde los jardines, llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro y la túnica un poco manchada.

- Wow Archie, ¿dónde estuviste que te manchaste tanto?

- En herbolaria, estuvo genial, la maestra es muy maja.

A el tocaba Herbolaria tras el receso, ojala no se ensuciara tanto, eso no sería elegante. Los chicos partieron juntos y sin rumbo fijo, se pararon frente al reloj de las casas y discutieron sobre quien ganaría ese año, ambos convencidos de que sería su respectiva casa, luego curiosearon entre las armaduras y saludaron a varios retratos, pasaron todo el receso de aquí para allá y cuando sonó la campana Scorpius cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía cómo llegar a Herbolaria.

- Es fácil – le animo Puscat y relato la ruta hacia los invernaderos, los dos se despidieron poco después y Scorpius troto hasta donde se suponía que estaba la siguiente clase.

Para su fortuna encontró el sitio incluso antes de que llegara su grupo y se dedicó a escudriñar el área, por dentro no lucia muy limpia, con razón Archie se ensucio. Minutos después arribo el grupito de Ravenclaw, el mismo con quien habían compartido Encantamientos esa mañana, solo les saludo con la cabeza, pero no todos le devolvieron el gesto. No muy atrás se veía venir a los de su casa que eran escoltados por un prefecto diferente y más grande que el de la primeras horas, toda la panda lucia alborotada y se les unió apenas estuvieron más cerca, pues los Ravenclaw eran muy callados para su gusto y supuso que sería por ser tan cerebritos.

Por dentro el edificio lucia, igual que otras aulas, más amplio que fuera; no había pupitres, pero si bancos ordenados alrededor de unas mesas de jardinería. La profesora, un mujer mayor de apariencia afable, los recibió amablemente y les indico de que iba la clase. No les hizo apuntar nada, saltaron directo a la práctica y tuvieron que palpar la textura de varias plantas no venenosas, algunas muy suaves otras increíblemente rugosas. Para cuando la clase dio final, todos los chicos, incluido Scorpius, se habían llenado aunque sea un poquito de tierra, pero salvo a Malfoy, a nadie parecía molestarle. Scorpius trato en vano de limpiar su túnica _«Un mago que se respete, va siempre impecable»_ recordó que le decía su madre a menudo y como pudo le saco algo de tierra para que luciese más decente.

La clase siguiente la tomaron con Hufflepuff y ante la genuina sorpresa de todos, Scorpius y Archie se sentaron juntos, podían oír el leve zumbido de los demás cotilleando, pero lo ignoraron mientras acordaban citarse en la terraza del primer piso durante el segundo receso, para así seguir explorando el castillo.

La clase resulto la mar de aburrida, el profesor resulto ser un fantasma, algo que Scorpius ya sabía de antemano por sus padres, lo que no imaginaba es que causara tanto letargo y si no hubiera sido por la plática con Archie, se hubieran dormido los dos. Tras dos horas de soñoliento dictado, ambos chicos marcharon juntos al comedor, prescindiendo sin querer de los otros chicos, que más entonces cuchichearon al respecto. A pocos pasos de la entrada al comedor, se toparon con el polgeister del castillo y este les persiguió una vez dentro, cantando baladas muy groseras que ninguno había escuchado jamás con sus castos oídos. Esto hubiera seguido así, si no hubiese intervenido el barón sanguinario (fantasma de Slytherin) quien mando a callar al polgeister y le saco jalando de una oreja.

- Que mal que no puedes sentarte conmigo – comento pesaroso Puscat, por que se habían divertido mucho camino al comedor, ojala ya fuera la hora del receso.

Scorpius a su lado asintió al comentario y despidiéndose marcho a su mesa, allí ya estaban sentados los de su casa.

- ¿Te llevas con ese Hufflepuff? – pregunto despectiva una de las chicas de su grado.

Scorpius la miro sacado de balance, ¿qué tenía de malo juntarse con Archie?

- Pues sí, somos amigos – y no es que conociera de mucho a Puscat, pero se llevaban bien, así que se podría decir que eran amigos.

- Si pero, tu me entiendes…es Hufflepuff – insistió la chica, como si dijese algo muy evidente.

- Así es, ¿y?

La niña se encogió de hombros y decidió dejarlo por la paz, si Malfoy no se enteraba era porque no quería, además el más que nadie debería saberlo, era un Malfoy ¿no?

Por su parte Scorpius siguió comiendo como si nada, cerca de allí, Albus lo miro de reojo, mas no dijo nada.

A la hora convenida se reunieron Archibald y Scorpius, anduvieron de arriba a bajo por los pasillos y bromearon hasta el cansancio, luego volvieron a la terraza en que se habían citado y Scorpius duro varios minutos limpiando el lugar en que se sentaría, Puscat se burló bastante de eso.

-Pues ni que fueras nena, Scorpius. No es más que tierra – pero Scorpius no estaba de acuerdo, el detestaba las manchas de mal gusto en la ropa y no cejo hasta dejar bien limpia la banca.

- Muy bien, a comer sea dicho – y saco la caja que sus padres le enviaran llena de caramelos y pastelillos.

El resto del recreo se la pasaron probando suerte con las Grageas Bertie Bott, a Scorpius incluso le toco una sabor tierra y otra de moco, Archie solo soporto una con regusto a cerilla. De vuelta a clases los chicos de su casa le miraban raro, pero en ningún momento le aclararon el porqué, así que un poco enfurruñado les siguió de vuelta al comedor para la cena, donde descubrió que también los Hufflepuff le veían raro, quiso saludar a Puscat, pero por alguna razón el chiquillo parecía cabizbajo, empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento de todo aquello.

.

_**Continuara…**_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_¿De qué presentimiento creen que hable Scorpius?_

.

**Maryn90:** Lamento no responderte en el capítulo anterior, se me fue el tren cuando lo subí. Si, ya vez que Albus fue a parar a Slytherin, el tío Ronald no debe estar muy contento. En cuanto a Scorpius, bueno, J.K. Rowling dijo que era una versión mejorada de su padre, y debido a que perdieron la guerra, los Slytherin no son muy bien vistos, así que no creo que Draco haya enseñado a su hijo las posturas que Lucius le enseño a él, de hacerlo le hubiese condenado de antemano a la segregación por parte de otros.

**Raven Ailsa Weasley: **n_n Me alegro que te guste la historia, como le comentaba a Maryn90 arriba, Scorpius es según Rowling una versión mejorada de su padre, así que lo veo como un niño normal, ni bueno ni malo, pero no puede evitar arrastrar la reputación de su familia.

**Korosu: **Mil gracias, que bueno que te guste *-* , ¿qué te parece esta visión de Scorpius?

.

.

_Por el momento me despido, pasen una buena tarde. =D_


	4. Muralla intangible

.

_Agradezco mucho a todos los lectores y sobre todo a los que amablemente me otorgaron un comentario __**:3 **__y alos que la colocaron en favoritos __**n_n**__ y/o seguimiento._

.

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling (salvo obvias excepciones), yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Capítulo 4:**

**MURALLA INTANGIBLE**

.

.

Nadie se había molestado en explicarle nada a Scorpius, pero el niño no era tonto y se había dado cuenta de cómo su mesa entera le miraba disimuladamente el día anterior; tal parecía que en esa escuela vivían de chismes, con lo vulgar que era comportamiento (según su madre), pero daba igual, el que SI tenía educación y era un caballerito, trataría de ignorarlos.

Scorpius se removió incomodo en la cama, todos los demás niños dormían, la mayoría con las cortinas corridas, pero el sin embargo había preferido dejarlas abiertas, sentía que se ahogaba allí dentro. El chiquillo no lograba entender del todo la indignación de los miembros de su mesa, le parecía más compresible lo de la mesa Hufflepuff, pues él se había peleado con una de sus miembros esa mañana, así que tal vez la chica había corrido rumores en su contra y con lo chismosos que eran todos…¿pero porque entonces los demás Slytherins lo miraban con molestia? Fue entonces que se prendió el foco, seguro que el prefecto metiche de Gryffindor había cumplido la amenaza y le había bajado puntos, entonces todos los de su casa se habían enterado y por eso OBVIAMENTE estaban molestos; eso debía ser, segurísimo. Malfoy se arrebujo más en sus sabanas, se sentía un poquito culpable por haber hecho perder puntos a su casa, ahora no le quedaba de otra que esforzarse en recuperarlos. Y así, con la intriga por fin calmada, el niño se permitió cerrar los ojos en silencio y prontamente cayó en un sueño profundo, en el que se soñaba ganando muchos puntos para su casa, la que a su vez terminaba ganado la copa de las casas…

.

A la mañana siguiente los ánimos estaban más bajos que el día anterior, pero aun así los chicos se las arreglaron para salir medianamente resueltos al desayuno, esta vez Scorpius estuvo listo a tiempo. Al entrar en el gran comedor pudo ver sentado a Archie con los de su casa y estuvo tentado a ir a saludarle, pero recordó que no era bienvenido en esa mesa y contrariado se fue directo a la suya.

Ese día nadie parecía prestarle mucha atención, era el segundo día de clases y a todos les estaba costando reintegrarse al horario escolar después de dos meses de vacaciones.

- Ya no puedo esperar por las clases de vuelo – comento emocionado un niño de su grupo y todos se deshicieron en frases de alborozo, media hora después partieron a su siguiente clase.

Según el prefecto, debían esforzarse por memorizar el camino a las diferentes aulas pues no siempre podría guiarlos, los niños prometieron prestar atención a las rutas y luego el prefecto los dejo frente a "Defensa contra las artes obscuras".

- Ustedes que dicen – comenzó una niña – ¿el profesor será aburrido o no?

Todos alegaron su punto de vista y así estuvieron hasta llegar los otros chicos con quienes tomarían esa clase; eran los Gryffindor, incluida la chica de la gominola.

Tal cual pasara el día anterior, nadie se molestó en dirigirse la palabra e igual que la última vez, Albus y Weasley se apartaron del corrillo para conversar. Scorpius no se consideraba chismoso ni nada por el estilo, pero le causaba curiosidad enterarse de donde se conocía ese par, el casi no había convivido con otros chicos de su edad, de ahí que no conociera a casi nadie en esa escuela. Esto sin embargo era común en la comunidad mágica, al menos hasta donde el sabia; los niños magos eran criados en casa hasta matricularse en Hogwarts y solo entonces convivían con chicos de su edad, salvo evidentes excepciones, como parecía ser esa. Scorpius dudo un segundo en si acercarse a preguntar o guardar prudencia, estaba como dividido entre dos cuerdas, una le decía "entérate-entérate" y la otra le respingaba "recuerda tus modales jovencito", hay que decir que la segunda tenía la voz parecida a su madre.

Aún estaba en sus divagaciones, cuando la profesora se apersono frente a sus alumnos y con una severa mirada los hizo entrar. Como de costumbre la división era evidente, de un lado los Gryffindor y del otro los Slytherins. En esta ocasión Scorpius se apresuró en sentarse junto a Albus, no es que él fuera chismoso (aclarando) era solo que esa silla tenia mejor visual, al menos eso le dijo el rubio a la vocecita que imitaba a su mama en su cabeza.

La clase dio comienzo y les hicieron escribir un enorme (y vaya que sí) dictado inicial, casi todo el grupo parecía decepcionado por este inicio, habían esperado tantísimo por esa clase. Pero Scorpius no acuso ni un poco el ambiente, estaba entretenido en apuntar y buscar al mismo tiempo una manera de sacarle la sopa a su compañero de banqueta.

- Entonces…¿tú y Weasley se conocen? – pregunto lo más casual que pudo, como si hablara del clima o del color de la mesa.

- ¿Ahh? – fue la escueta respuesta de su compañero que prestaba más atención a los apuntes que Scorpius.

- Si, bueno…no es que me interese saber, es que como parecen muy amigos – seguía insistiendo el niño, pero el otro chico no le daba bola.

- Umm…

- Y ya vez que no soy metiche, solo es curiosidad sana – continuo el chiquillo empecinado en enterarse de lo que buscaba.

Pero la maestra fue más perspicaz que Albus y en un plis-plas estaba junto a ambos chicos y muy molesta.

- ¿Se puede saber que murmuran? – interrogo. Y Scorpius sintió encogerse bajo su mirada, a su lado Albus trago grueso, aunque él realmente no había echo nada – Dos puntos menos para Slytherin – remato la mujer y todo el grupito de corbata verde respingo.

_«Merlín, estoy frito» _fue lo primero que a Malfoy le vino a la mente y puede que el resto también lo pensara, por que les clavaron la mirada toda la clase.

Al salir del aula los Slytherin les cercaron en corrillo, sus miradas era duras y pesadas, más de lo que se esperaría en un niño.

- Mira Malfoy, si quieres hacerte el chulo puedes hacerlo, pero pobre de ti si eso nos perjudique – le amenazo un chiquillo de apellido Bletchley, los otros niños asintieron - En cuanto a ti Potter, no creas que por ser tu padre quien es, vas a venir a causarnos problemas, ya me decía mi primo que eras un espía, así que también estas advertido.

- Oye no te pases Bletchley, no fue su culpa – le excuso Malfoy ante el asombro del mismo Potter, pero Bletchley solo le dirigió una última señal de advertencia con el índice, luego se dispersó el corrillo.

Scorpius se sentía fastidiado pero también culpable, su madre solía decirle que un caballero siempre se hacía responsable de sus actos y ahora por su causa se habían perdido puntos de la casa, además de que acusaron a otro niño; miro de reojo al susodicho, Albus estaba cabizbajo, imposible saber que pensaba, entonces sintió una mirada en su nuca y al volverse se encontró con la pelirroja de la gominola, parecía contrariada, ¿habría escuchado la discusión?

.

Camino a la siguiente aula los niños ni siquiera abrieron la boca y el prefecto debió darse cuenta, pues intento hacerles platica todo el trayecto, pero fue inútil, había tenido lugar su primera pelea al interior del grupo. Finalmente arribaron al aula de pociones que se encontraba en las mazmorras del colegio, no muy lejos de su sala común. La habitación era bastante sombría y a Scorpius se le antojo insensato poner precisamente esa clase en las mazmorras, un aula ventilada le vendría mejor, pero él no era el director después de todo.

Para sorpresa de Malfoy los de la otra casa ya estaban allí y resultaron ser nada menos que los Hufflepuff, el niño se animó de solo notarlo y comenzó a buscar a su amigo con la mirada. Archie se sentaba en una mesa del lado derecho, a su alrededor cotorreaban varios chicos de su casa, Malfoy se encamino hacia donde estaba para sentarse, pero fue detenido por una mano.

- No es buena idea – le aconsejo Albus Potter, en voz baja.

A Malfoy le turbo escuchar eso, ¿qué tenían los de su casa en contra de su amigo? Ya era la segunda vez que se mostraban en contra.

- Archie es mi amigo – le respondió ligeramente ofendido, algo que el otro noto y termino por soltarle.

Potter contemplo sin moverse la escena que se daba a continuación, donde Scorpius terminaba por acercarse al chico de Hufflepuff y era repelido por los niños de dicha casa, el tal Archie se quedó allí con la cabeza baja sin atreverse a objetar siquiera, lo que no se esperaba es que el rubio reaccionara tan cabreado, así que corrió hasta donde se desarrollaba la disputa justo a tiempo para verlos sacar los puños; ninguno sabia en realidad hechizos, era su segundo día escolar.

- ¡Basta! – les advirtió tomando del brazo a Scorpius, a quien se llevó a rastras, este sin embargo no dejaba de mirar a Puscat, que se encogía mas y más en el asiento.

Albus sentó a Malfoy con él en una butaca, justo donde ya estaba una niña, más la chiquilla no dijo absolutamente nada con respecto al recién incidente, ningún Slytherin hablo en realidad.

La asignatura duraba dos horas y era impartida por un profesor joven, de unos treinta más o menos, era sumamente apuesto, considerando que los demás maestros no lo eran tanto en realidad. La niñas de toda la clase se mostraban embobadas con su presencia y asentían a todo lo que decía, incluso levantaban la mano para contestar preguntas que ni se sabían; si, todas las niñas eran iguales, o al menos eso hubiese reflexionado Scorpius si no estuviera tan shockeado por lo ocurrido. Su mente giraba y giraba buscando explicaciones, salvo la Hufflepuff del día anterior, no recordaba haberse contrapunteado con ningún otro Hufflepuff, a menos que estuvieran enojados por lo de esa Hufflepuff, lo que por otra parte no justificaba los insultos recibidos: "Serpiente venenosa" o "Reptil nocivo", de verdad que esos niños harían bien en lavarse la boca, su madre ya les hubiera puesto a chupar una pastilla de jabón; pero aun con estas cavilaciones, no dejaba de sentirse ultrajado y a esto se sumaba su desazón por la actitud de Archie, ¿había tenido miedo? Igual le dolía que no hubiese dicho nada, NADA.

La clase termino antes de lo esperado y no había escuchado ni un poco de la lección, seguro que le traería problemas más tarde. El rubio tomo sus cosas ipso facto y salió del aula tras sus compañeros, supuso que tendrían que esperar por el prefecto.

- Scorpius – le saco de sus cavilaciones el chico Potter – tenemos receso, ¿recuerdas?

El resto de la clase ya subía las escaleras, solo unos cuantos se demoraban. Malfoy atisbo la nuca de Puscat y sin reflexionar mucho salió corriendo tras él, los demás chicos mascullaron quejas cuando los empujaba sin querer, pero él siguió corriendo hasta jalar a Puscat del brazo y con la intención de llevárselo lejos de los de su casa, si Archie tenía miedo de hablar frente a su grupo lo entendía, pero más le valía justificarse a solas con él.

Los Hufflepuff notaron de que iba la cosa y uno de los chicos empujo lejos a Scorpius con más fuerza de la pretendida, el desastre fue inevitable…Malfoy fue dar al suelo con todo y sus cosas, que eran pesadas todo sea dicho, el caldero rodo por el suelo y los ingredientes se dispersaron también, los Hufflepuff parecían congelados, ¿en qué momento sucedió todo aquello?

La casa Slytherin también había llegado al rellano y observaba entre furiosa y pasmada el espectáculo, lo siguiente que supo Scorpius fue que el chiquillo que lo empujara había dado al suelo y que tenía a uno de sus compañeros de casa sobre él, ambos se daban de golpes. Las niñas se insultaban con voz en grito y los otros chicos o peleaban, o intentaban separar a los combatientes, aquello era un pandemónium.

Pero la suerte es tremenda a veces y pocos minutos después arribo al lugar el profesor de pociones, con un par de movimientos de varita puso a todos en regla, separando a los que pelaban y acallando a las niñas. Scorpius aun seguía en el piso.

El maestro parecía alterado a todas luces, los hizo bajar de inmediato al aula, no admitió protesta alguna; una vez de regreso a los pupitres se paseó varias veces frente a su escritorio, como librando una intensa batalla interior, luego se meso las sienes antes de hablar.

- Supongo que no necesito decirles que habrá un castigo, ¿verdad?

Los chicos callaron por un momento, luego un Hufflepuff grito.

- ¡Ha sido culpa de ese chico! – y con el dedo señalo a Malfoy, al instante salto una Slytherin a devolver la acusación y por espacio de varios segundos se desato una nueva ola de comentarios airados entre ambas partes.

- ¡Silencio! – les hizo callar el maestro – no me interesa quien empezó esto, TODOS participaron y TODOS serán castigados, sin excepciones – su voz era marcial y muy dura al hablar, incluso las niñas que tanto le admiraban se tensaron – no tendrán receso y se les descontaran treinta puntos a cada casa – las protestas volvieron y fueron igualmente acalladas – además tendrán que entregar un trabajo de diez cuartillas sobre la importancia del respeto mutuo, la tolerancia y la responsabilidad ante las propias fallas; no pueden andar por la vida echándole la culpa a otros para salir al paso y más les vale entenderlo desde ahora. Además, todos son compañeros, van a compartir clases por siete años y luego van a convivir cuando sean adultos, no es posible que solucionen sus problemas con violencia, hay mejores maneras de arreglar los conflictos y hay que tener valor civil en esta vida.

El profesor siguió sermoneándolos todo el receso y al salir ninguno se dirigió la palabra entre casas, pero tampoco se pelearon…al menos de momento.

Curiosamente el prefecto parecía enterado de su castigo, porque los esperaba en el rellano frente a la entrada a las escaleras del aula, junto a él aguardaba el prefecto de Hufflepuff y ninguno traía muy buena cara, seguro que los puntos ya habían sido descontados. Contrario a los que anhelaban, el prefecto les soltó un nuevo regaño y todo el trayecto a Encantamientos les estuvo dando la lata. Luego les dejo con la advertencia de no hacer ningún engorro nuevo, eran suficientes puntos menos por un día y eso que apenas llevaban dos.

.

La clase de encantamientos fue como siempre amena y por tácito acuerdo nadie revelo lo ocurrido durante el receso, los Ravenclaw tampoco parecían interesados en su aparente mutismo, ellos querían aprender y pusieron mucha atención en la clase. Al salir de allí los esperaba otra vez el prefecto, quien les interrogo sobre su comportamiento en clase como queriendo descubrir cualquier nueva querella.

La clase siguiente era la de Transformaciones y una vez más se vieron inmersos en un dictado descomunal de lo que parecía una lista larguísima de los principios de la materia, ¿acaso toda la bendita asignatura se trataba de dictados? La maestra igualmente ignoro sus disgustos, ella mandaba ahí después de todo.

Fuera del aula los Slytherins se dispersaron velozmente, todos se dirigían al comedor, pero llevaban demasiado tiempo encerrados de aula en aula y no estaban además tan contentos unos con otros.

Scorpius también se encamino al comedor, había tenido la secreta esperanza de pegársele a Potter, solo para no tener que caminar solo hasta el primer piso, pero Albus se había largado con la Gryffindor sabionda hacia unos minutos y el no tuvo de otra que andar en solitario. Si ayer murmuraban en su mesa, hoy segura lo linchaban, porque directa e indirectamente habían perdido muchos puntos por su culpa, así que no le apetecía presentarse en el comedor, por muy cobarde que eso fuera, tal vez le convendría no hacerlo en definitivo; la traba se hallaba en que tenía mucha hambre, no había almorzado en el receso, allí se prendió de nuevo el foquito en su cerebro, él tenía contactos (por así decirlo) en las cocinas, vale conocía a Kiby, pero eso era más que suficiente ¿no?

.

El rubio se dirigió presuroso hacia las bodegas, justo a donde le había indicado Kiby la primera noche. No encontró el lugar a la primera, pero tras la tercera vuelta dio con el retrato indicado y haciendo gala de la información adquirida, entro por fin a las afamadas cocinas; allí el aire olía delicioso. Cuatro mesas idénticas, más la de profesores, se acomodaban en la bodega de las cocinas, la comida estaba siendo colocada sobre las mesas justo en ese instante. El niño se adentró más en el lugar y un elfo domestico término por verle.

- Ahh, ¿señorito que hace aquí? – le pregunto muy nervioso, se suponía que los alumnos se preparaban para cenar arriba, no que bajaran directamente allí.

- Ehh…ah sí, es que venía a preguntar si me puedo quedar a comer aquí – respondió el chiquillo, el elfo le miro como si estuviera loco, luego pregunto:

- ¿No quiere subir a su comedor?

Por toda respuesta Scorpius se sobo algo nervioso el brazo, él era un Malfoy y se suponía que no debía temerle a nada, aun así estaba allí escaqueándose de los de su mesa. El elfo debía ser un tipo adulto o eso pensó Scorpius, pues parecía comprender su dilema a la legua.

- Buenooo, puede quedarse – resolvió el elfo y le indico que se sentara en una mesa pegada a la pared, acto seguido saco un poco de todo de las mesas del banquete y se lo puso enfrente.

Y pensar que terminaría comiendo mejor incluso que los de los de arriba. Scorpius se entretuvo mirando los últimos retoques del banquete, los chicos de la escuela ni se imaginaban lo mucho que trabajaban estos elfos para que ellos comieran tan a gusto; pensando en esto recordó a su elfina, segura ella igual se afanaba en su casa por cada comida, porque aunque su familia era pequeña, Bonnie era una sola. Tal vez debería recordar hacerle un regalo en navidad, se le antojaba muy categórico; su madre solía hacerle regalos a su sirvienta dos veces al año, uno por su cumpleaños y otro en navidad, eran regalos por demás modestos, pero su madre siempre había sido una mujer educada y extremadamente refinada, de esas que son correctas ante cualquiera, incluyendo la servidumbre.

- Muy bien, todos juntos – clamo el elfo en jefe de las cocinas, con una vocecita bastante chillona, los otros elfos se colocaron en extraña posición y en un parpadear la comida ya no estaba en las mesas.

- Wow – exclamo el chiquillo al ver aquello, definitivamente tenía que observar más a esos elfos domésticos, tenían unos trucos geniales.

.

_**Continuara….**_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Maryn90:** Scorpius aún no se da cuenta de porque lo detestan tanto, su padre puede no haberle dicho nada **;D** además como le dices a tu hijo que estuviste involucrado con un grupo terrorista en tu juventud **0.o **

Sí, creo que aun ve a Rose como individuo ajeno, ya se sabe que las niños y los niños son enemigos naturales** XD**

.

.

_Me despido hasta la próxima __**n_n**_


	5. Demasiada curiosidad

.

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling (salvo obvias excepciones), yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Capítulo 5: **

**DEMASIADA CURIOSIDAD**

.

Los días que siguieron al inicio de clases, la pasó Scorpius evitando el gran comedor y procurando las cocinas. Allí se entretenía mirando a los elfos cocineros trabajar y acompañando a Kiby en sus recorridos. Si bien al principio el elfo se había negado, la insistencia de Scorpius había sido tanta que había terminado por ceder. De modo que ahora el niño le acompañaba por los pasillos a la hora de la cena y el almuerzo, momento más concurrido del comedor.

Fue un día de esos, cuando patrullaba junto a Kiby en el cuarto piso, que escucho una discusión salir de las aulas vacías. Scorpius, que era más curioso de lo que le gustaba admitir, se acercó al lugar de donde provenían las voces y en contra de los consejos del Pepe grillo de su cabeza, se acercó a escuchar tras la puerta. La imagen fugaz de su madre regañándole paso por su cabeza y pudo escucharla decir "que vulgaridad jovencito" mientras meneaba el índice de izquierda a derecha. Mas eso no impidió que observara por el resquicio de la puerta y viera a los dos chiquillos que discutían acaloradamente en su interior. Estaban de espaldas pero aun así era notorio que no debían ser mucho más altos que el mismo Scorpius y que uno de ellos (el de mayor altura) era de Gryffindor, pues su corbata desecha sobresalía del cuello de la camisa; el chico parecía estar muy molesto por algo y no dejaba de hacer aspavientos con las manos. Si en ese momento no le hubiera llamado Kiby, seguro a estas alturas ya se habría enterado de todo aquel chisme, pero avergonzado se alejó de la puerta y fue donde el elfo para seguir patrullando.

Tras media hora de andar por los pasillos, el hambre por fin hizo mella en ambos y por mutuo acuerdo se dirigieron a las bodegas para comer, pensaban llegar mucho más rápido usando los pasadizos del colegio, algo que al parecer los elfos conocían. A Scorpius le encantaba pensar que "técnicamente" ningún otro alumno sabia esos pasajes y justo se habían parado frente a la entrada a uno, cuando de la nada se oyó un brusco portazo en las cercanías y como alguien corría en dirección a ellos. Kiby se puso nervioso y apresuradamente abrió el pasaje para ambos, antes de jalar a su acompañante a dentro y cerrarlo tras ellos; pese a lo cual Scorpius alcanzo a ver a un chiquillo de su casa que pasaba corriendo frente al ahora invisible pasadizo y casi hubiera jurado que se trataba de Albus Potter, casi.

Scorpius y Kiby volvieron a las cocinas con la tripa rugiendo y el niño se sentó raudo donde acostumbraba mientras observaba a los demás elfos afanarse en los fogones. Ultimadamente iba tan seguido a ese sitio que ya casi ningún elfo se extrañaba por su presencia y el niño sabio ahora al dedillo la distribución de esa cocina. Más tarde esa noche se regresó a su sala común en compañía de Kiby. Realmente le agradaba ese elfo.

Pasada una semana del incidente en clase de pociones, Scorpius por fin se decidió a presentarse en el gran comedor durante la cena. Los chicos de su casa le miraron sentarse como quien ve a un resucitado y usaron ese concepto para bromear con el toda la noche. Tal parecía que el drama estaba superado.

.

.

Llegada la segunda semana de clases, la escuela pareció revitalizarse una vez más y allá donde se mirara, grupitos de chicos discutían alegremente la selección de los nuevos elementos deportivos de cada casa. Los chicos de primero también parecían emocionados y varios incluso se mostraron dispuestos a dar la prueba…o al menos lo estuvieron hasta el momento en que el director recordó en la cena del viernes que solo los alumnos de segundo para arriba podrían postularse para los equipos. Fue como si alguien hubiese desinflado un globo, ya nadie en primero parecía tan contento; los de segundo en cambio, estaban aún más alborozados.

Aquella noche pusieron en el tablón de Slytherin la papeleta de inscripciones para la prueba y cada chico medianamente entusiasta del Quidditch se apuntó. Los novatos de primero solo atinaron a mirar la hoja encandilados como quien mira una golosina exclusiva, tal vez el siguiente año podrían. Esa misma noche todos durmieron desilusionados y se acostaron muy tarde discutiendo en su habitación él porque era muy injusto todo aquello. Al día siguiente nadie tenía ganas de levantarse, casados y fastidiados como se encontraban.

Scorpius tampoco tenía muchos ánimos de salir de la cama, pero su vejiga fue más convincente y el niño se levantó silencioso para encerrarse en el baño mientras afuera amanecía; no salió hasta media hora más tarde, casi al mismo tiempo en que alguien salía de la alcoba.

Decir que era extraño que hubiese alguien levantado, sería poco. Los sábados son por excelencia el día de más flojera para los estudiantes y es cuando uno puede dormir a sus anchas. No había razones para levantarse temprano ese día, así que… ¿qué hacía alguien saliendo a hurtadillas en la mañana?

Scorpius lo medito en silencio unos segundos, pensando realmente en volverse a la cama. Pero la curiosidad ya había terminado de aniquilar las ganas de dormir que le quedaban y por segunda vez en lo que iba del curso, cedió el niño a sus curiosos impulsos. Tan solo acabo de vestirse y ya estaba afuera caminando de puntillas. Anduvo cual detective por largo trecho y pudo llegar a tiempo para ver salir a Albus Potter por el retrato. Ese niño era por demás extraño, ya era la segunda ocasión en que lo veía rondando en solitario. Y no es como si llevaran tantísimo tiempo en la escuela como para darse ese lujo y no perderse. Ni siquiera Scorpius lo hacía y él sí que sabía actualmente varios atajos.

Scorpius siguió y siguió a su compañero a escondidas por varios pasillos, hasta subir al lobby del colegio. Allí Scorpius vio a Albus entrar al gran comedor y no vio ya motivos para seguir escondiéndose. Así que entro también a desayunar y tomo asiento junto al chico.

- Me extraña verte levantado a estas horas – le dijo al otro y este dio asustado un bote en el banco.

- ¡Hay caramba, que susto me has dado! – le reclamo Potter llevándose una mano al pecho, luego se calmó un poco – tú también estas despierto, ¿no?

- Si pero yo…yo tenía hambre – se excusó el rubio encogiéndose de hombros, para después servirse cereal en un plato.

Por espacio de varios minutos ambos se dedicaron a comer en silencio. Frente a ellos la mesa Griffindor estaba casi llena, cualquiera diría que eran la mar de madrugadores, pues todo ellos comían entusiasmados y hablaban deprisa.

Normalmente era imposible escuchar conversaciones en el comedor, pero aquella era una mañana de sábado y casi nadie se levantaba tan temprano. En semejante silencio era sorprendentemente audible todo lo que se decía una mesa ajena y Scorpius podía escuchar a la legua a los Gryffindor parloteando de la prueba de selección de su casa. Prueba que por lo visto ellos celebrarían esa misma mañana, de ahí que estuvieran tantos levantados.

A Scorpius le parecía mentira que hubiese que esperar todo un año para poder dar también él la prueba, tendría que conformarse con ver al día siguiente la selección de prospectos de su casa. Seguro mañana sí que se abarrotaba la mesa Slytherin en el desayuno.

Llegadas las ocho, los Gryffindor se levantaron y marcharon juntos a la salida del castillo, Scorpius les vio alejarse entre bromas y pullas amistosas, a su lado Albus se removió incómodo. Pasados unos minutos se levantó también dubitativo y se alejó a paso flojo a la salida, donde lo esperaba una niña. La Gryffindor de la gominola.

Miles de teorías se revolvieron en la cabeza de Scorpius que movido por la curiosidad les siguió a lo lejos. Si acaso un día sus padres se enterasen de en qué perdía el tiempo su hijo, seguro le retarían hasta el cansancio, pues ya se le hacía costumbre esto de seguir gente a hurtadillas…y los Malfoy no hacían eso, claro que no.

.

Los Gryffindor se habían reunido en el estadio escolar para ver la selección deportiva de su casa. Y sentados cómodamente en su palco animaban y vitoreaban a sus conocidos, que medio aturdidos por los nervios, escuchaban las indicaciones del capitán del equipo. Era una suerte que fuera sábado, porque esos días Scorpius se vestía casualmente y sin la corbata de su casa, de ahí que se colara tan fácil a la prueba, sentándose en el palco de Ravenclaw (para despistar) que estaba lleno de chicas de tercero muy alborotadas por la presencia de un aspirante a cazador sumamente apuesto. El chico daba en ese momento vueltas al campo en su escoba junto a los otros aspirantes, y cada vez que se acercaba al palco, las chiquillas se volvían locas. Scorpius no pudo evitar compararlas con gallinas cacareando y mejor busco con la mirada a su compañero.

Albus se sentaba en el palco Gryffindor medio alejado del resto de los asistentes, pero lo suficientemente cerca de un nutrido grupo de chicos ataviados con la bufanda de la casa y que no dejaban de alborotar. También ellos vitoreaban cuando el muchacho guapo se acercaba al palco, pero en lugar de suspirar como las Ravenclaw gritaban un "Eah" y luego silababan; el Slytherin supuso que le conocían.

Tras ver a las Ravenclaw vitorear al chico por quinta vez, el niño finalmente se animó a preguntar quién era el tipo de la escoba, y mucho más importante aún, si era bueno en el Quidditch; pues le preocupaba saber que su equipo no estuviera a la altura llegado el momento.

Las Ravenclaw le miraron como si hubiese dicho una grosería y luego una de ellas exclamo:

- Como rayos no sabes quién es Louis Weasley – le reclamo - si es el más guapo…

- Inteligente – dijo otra.

- Y genial de la escuela…- termino una tercera. Todas a una suspiraron extasiadas con las manaos juntas y apretadas contras el pecho. Cualquiera diría que era un ídolo de quien hablaban.

El Slytherin sintió la súbita necesidad de reírse a carcajadas, pero recordando que estaba en desventaja numérica, prefirió callarse. Abajo en el campo varios aspirantes corrían en fila india mientras el capitán les tomaba el tiempo. Las Ravenclaw volvieron a concentrase en el tal Louis Weasley y…

Un momento, ¿dijeron Weasley? Ahora sí que tenía más sentido. Tal vez ese chico era pariente de la pelirroja sabionda de la gominola, puede que incluso fuera conocido de Albus. Y pensar que él no tenía casi conocidos en esa escuela, no había nadie en su casa que le interesara animar al día siguiente, si iba tan solo seria para pasar el rato. Al menos esperaba que el evento se pusiera igual de animado, serio incluso buena idea traerse postres escondidos para comer en el palco. Ya no podía esperar a que fuera mañana.

El aire se llenó con vítores cuando el capitán Gryffindor se elevó en su escoba y pidió a los aspirantes a cazadores alinearse frente a los postes de portería. Las mismas Ravenclaw se levantaron de sus asientos y se pegaron a la baranda para ver más de cerca a su candidato; Scorpius hizo lo mismo, aunque sin interés romántico alguno.

Los chicos parecían muy nerviosos incluso desde lejos, el mismo Louis Weasley se despeino varias veces su cabello rubio antes de presentarse a su turno.

Pronto la quaffle voló en el aire y por un segundo el guardián estuvo bien cerca de atraparla, pero finalmente paso por el oyó incrustándose en la red tras el aro. El escandalo no hizo esperar y las Ravenclaw saltaron entusiasmadas festejando el tanto marcado, como si fuera un verdadero gol en un partido. En las gradas Gryffindor el alboroto era similar e incluso Scorpius pudo ver a Albus gritando emocionado.

Abajo los aspirantes a golpeador terminaron de correr y tomaron los bates para practicar sus de pelota contra una barda conjurada. Las Ravenclaw siguieron festejando por otro rato.

Para el mediodía el capitán del equipo ya había terminado con las pruebas y después de dura deliberación, había escogido finalmente a sus nuevos jugadores. Pero Scorpius no se molestó por escuchar el veredicto y se marchó derecho hacia el castillo con el hambre rugiendo furiosa. Entro derechito al gran comedor y se sentó junto a sus compañeros en la mesa, algunos de los cuales aun traían la almohada dibujada en la cara. La única mesa vacía era la Gryffindor, pero Scorpius sabía bien donde estaban.

Tras media hora de almuerzo tranquilo, el gran comedor se vio inundado de gritos y festejos de una sumamente alborotada casa Gryffindor que por poco llevaba en volandas a sus nuevos elementos y tardo mucho rato en sentarse a la mesa, pues seguían alborotando de pie.

Scorpius no vio la reacción de otras mesas por el alboroto, pero sí dio cuenta de la mueca de disgusto que pusieron los suyos; empero, nadie dijo nada y volvieron irritados la vista a sus platos. Albus Potter no apareció en su mesa para comer esa tarde, pero Scorpius casi juraba haberlo visto sentado con los Gryffindor, casi.

.

_**Continuara….**_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Tefi Black:** Primero que nada, me disculpo por la tardanza. Aunque tampoco me queda fingir demencia. Me alegro que te gustaran los capítulos anteriores y espero que este sea una buena ofrenda de paz por la tremenda tardanza, en este último mes eh tenido casi nada de inspiración, se me escapan las ideas, pero ni hablar. _O.o_


End file.
